The Computer and Electronics Core provides computational and electronics support to all the projects in the SCOR Program. The Core provides the following specific support: a) development of specialized software; b) development, construction, and testing of new specialized instrumentation; c) maintenance of existing electronic equipment; and d) education of investigators in use of specific software. The Core is engaged in new research to bring novel technological developments to enrich the programs of the SCOR. This new research is facilitated by a close liaison with the Department of Bioengineering that has both undergraduate and postgraduate programs. The Core has, and continues to implement, novel approaches to ambulatory monitoring of treatment and its efficacy. It continues to develop new approaches to processing of physiological signals and on-line control of animal experimentation. In each case the new technologies being developed not only enhance the programs of the SCOR but also have a much wider applicability.